


Almond Milk?

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, coffee shop AU, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: Saw a tumblr post that made me want to write this. It's a small drabble of Woozi and S.coups with a barista!S.coups.It's very short but I hope you guys like it.





	Almond Milk?

Jihoon couldn't say he hated mornings. But who actually loves mornings? No one. Dressed in his usual attire of an over sized sweater and ripped jeans he walked into the coffee shop where he was a regular.  

With it already being past 9 in the morning the coffee shop was decently empty and he walked straight to the registry. It was the first time he had come to this particular coffee shop as it had just opened a few days earlier.  

"A latte to take away please." He said and took out his card. "Do you guys have almond milk?"  

The barista looked up from the registry. "I'm sorry we don't. We only have lactose free milk" the dark haired male said.  

"That's okay." Jihoon said and he paid his latte before walking to the side. He pulled out his phone while he waited for his latte to be ready and then he continued his way to the record store where he worked.  

~ 

It became a every day thing for Jihoon to go to the coffee shop every morning before heading to work. He would at times ask if they had almond milk but unfortunately they never had it in, so after a few weeks Jihoon gave up.  

If that wasn't enough then it had become a commun occurence that the second Jihoon stepped inside the barista would start making a latte with lactose free milk for him. Every morning the dark haired male was standing behind the counter with a smile and the most friendly personality to take Jihoon's order.  

This morning was no different as Jihoon stepped into the shop. He was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a red checkered flanel over a black tee this day and when he looked over to the counter he saw that the barista shot him a smile before turning towards the espresso machine.  

Jihoon looked through his instagram feed while he waited for his latte to be ready. "A latte for Jihoon" the barista's voice called and Jihoon took out his card and payed, before thanking the barista and taking his coffee. Walking towards the exit he took a sip from his latte.  

There was something odd about his latte. Something that didn't make it taste it like before. Jihoon stopped and took another sip. Tasting the drink again he turned towards the registry again.  

Jihoon didn't notice the look on the barista's face when the small man walked back to the registry, not being able to read his face the poor barista didn't know how to react when he put the cup on the table.  

"Have you guys started serving almond milk?" Jihoon asked and looked up at the dark haired male. The barista shyly looked to the side and rubbed his neck.  

"Well you always ask if we have it so I got it specially for you" the barista said and his cheeks had a slight pink tint out of embarrassement.  

Jihoon didn't really know how to process this newfound info. He just felt his own cheeks turn pink and he looked down at his cup before taking another sip. When he lowered the cup he smiled a little. "Thank you Seungcheol" he said before quickly turning around and leaving the coffee shop before the barista can even react.  

Seungcheol can hear Mingyu and Wonwoo laughing at his red face and he almost wants to throw a cup of hot coffee on them but doesn't because he really can't do that because he's supposed to be their boss.  


End file.
